A configuration shown in FIG. 3 has been known as a conventional PDP driver and a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device. In FIG. 3, reference numeral 1 represents a high side transistor, reference numeral 2 represents a low side transistor, reference numeral 3 represents a level shift circuit, reference numeral 4 represents a pre-driver, reference numerals 5a, 5b, 5c, and 5d represent bonding pads, reference numerals 6a, 6b, 6c, and 6d represent bonding wires, reference numerals 7a, 7b, 7c, and 7d represent conductive leads, reference numeral 8 represents a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, reference numeral 9 represents a resin package, reference numeral 10 represents an external output load, reference numeral 12 represents an external power supply, and reference numeral 13 represents a DC/DC converter.
The semiconductor integrated circuit device includes the semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8 and the resin package 9. The semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8 is molded with epoxy resin and the like.
In the semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8, a high breakdown voltage output circuit is provided. In the high breakdown voltage output circuit, the high side transistor 1 and the low side transistor 2 are disposed in series, the level shift circuit 3 and the pre-driver 4 are provided to be arranged with these transistors 1 and 2, and the plurality of bonding pads 5a, 5b, 5c, and 5d are disposed on a peripheral portion thereof. The high breakdown voltage output circuit switches the high side transistor 1 and the low side transistor 2 in accordance with a signal inputted to the pre-driver 4, and thus gives a high voltage electric potential or a grounding potential to the external output load 10.
In an outer peripheral portion of the resin package 9, the conductive leads 7a, 7b, 7c, and 7d are disposed in order to give a high voltage electric potential, a grounding potential, and an input signal to the semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8 and to give an output potential from the semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8 to the external output load 10. The conductive leads 7a, 7b, 7c, and 7d are connected with the corresponding bonding pads 5a, 5b, 5c, and 5d by the bonding wires 6a, 6b, 6c, and 6d. 
In addition, the PDP driver includes the semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8, the resin package 9, the external output load 10, the DC/DC converter 13, and the external power supply 12. The DC/DC converter 13 is used to boost the electric potential of the external power supply 12 to a high voltage, and is connected to the conductive lead 7a of a high voltage power supply of the resin package 9.
In the case of the configurations of such general PDP driver and semiconductor integrated circuit device, the conductive leads 7a, 7b, 7c, and 7d and the bonding pads 5a, 5b, 5c, and 5d of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip 8 are connected to each other via the bonding wires 6a, 6b, 6c, and 6d, respectively. In this case, both of them are connected to each other via one bonding wire (see FIG. I in JP06-80671B).